


56

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	56

56  
最后端上来的那碗炒饭卖相实在不怎么样，葱花蔫火腿僵鸡蛋老，饭粒间还汪着油，不必细嚼也能闻到糊味。靳东吃了两三口就放了筷，起身倒了杯水，李佳一愣：“不会吧，咸了？”靳东头一杯喝完又去倒第二杯，并不接茬，她就着他用过的筷子尝一口，果然咸得发苦，脸上便露出点难堪来，“诶，饭太少了手上没准儿，忘了火腿也有咸淡了。”  
靳东笑笑：“没关系，既然炒不好，那干脆别炒了。”  
李佳从耳根到脸颊都涨得通红：“你什么意思？一年到头的不着家，回来一趟还阴阳怪气的，你把话说清楚，我到底炒什么了？”  
“炒饭啊。炒不好就别炒了，家里有阿姨，你何必亲自干这些——怎么，我说错了？”靳东捏着水杯又笑一声，说得轻描淡写，却像在李佳脸上扇了重重两巴掌，“哦，原来你觉得我在说别的。别的也一样。花钱要花出响儿来，买那些虚热闹没用，别打水漂了。”  
“我没有——”李佳提高了声音，刚要继续分辨，便看见大儿子抓着个蜘蛛侠的手办怯生生挪到厨房门边，长睫毛扑闪着问她：“妈妈，你是在和爸爸吵架吗？”  
靳东脸上没什么表情地看着李佳，口气却很柔和：“不是吵架，我们在商量你小姨的工作问题呢。这是大人之间的事，你现在还小，以后爸爸会解释给你听，好不好？”  
李佳尽力控制着自己的脸部肌肉，笑得和往日一般无二，走过去蹲下摸了摸孩子细软的头发：“乖，自己上楼去玩，不要吵醒姥爷姥姥，也不要吵醒弟弟。”  
小爷噔噔噔跑走，李佳缓缓站直身子，伸手关上厨房的门，心里五味杂陈。男人爱你的时候作天作地在他眼里都是天真美好，不爱你的时候就连睁眼喘气也成了罪过，要不是因为王凯，她为什么要买夫妻幸福的通稿？夫妻幸福是能买出来的吗？之前三年自己买的那些靳东睁一只眼闭一只眼全当没看见，怎么偏偏今天…………李佳不敢深想，摇摇欲坠地压着嗓子反问：“什么叫虚热闹？什么叫打水漂？你给他买车买表就不是打水漂了？！”  
这个“他”说的是谁他们都很清楚。靳东不乐意地皱眉：“和你说句话太累了，这事和别人有关系吗？”  
“他在你那里早就不是别人了！我！！我现在才是别人！！”  
李佳歇斯底里，泪流满面。她就站在靳东背后两三步远的地方，可是好像永远也走不到他身边了。那些默默无闻的时光，那些互相安慰扶持、互相体谅的日子，那些岁月静好携手同游的二人世界，如今都成了褪色的旧梦，一碰就会哗啦啦碎成满地残渣，她抓得越紧，碎得就越快，可又不甘心就此放开。  
靳东叹口气：“我不是特意回来吵架的，好好说个正事你非要拉三扯四。谁说你是别人了，我犯得着和别人说这些吗。”他抬腕看看表，离活动还有三个多小时，足够了。“我说花钱要花出响儿，又不是不让你花。哪怕你买衣服买包这些都行，起码穿了用了。还有，你知道这个钱你妹在中间还要扒一层皮吗？”  
“不会的，她不至于连我都……”李佳说到一半就说不下去了。有什么不至于的呢，靳东这样的男人都能变心，妹妹，妹妹又怎么样。李佳回忆起在香港时她挽着自己胳膊义愤填膺的样子，突然有些不敢确定了——那真的只是在为自己打抱不平么？  
靳东又沉沉叹口气：“男人赚钱养活老婆孩子天经地义，孝敬双方老人也是应该的，我现在还得供着小姨子，你想想，这算什么事。”  
李佳心里已经信了七八分，嘴上还不肯承认，摇头道：“我们从小一块儿长大的，她不是那种人，你不能无凭无据就怀疑亲戚吧。”  
“我不知道她到底是哪种人，你自己心里有数就行。”靳东站起来，随手把那碗炒饭倒进垃圾桶，嘭咚一声，“谁也说不准我还能走几年旺运，夫妻一场，别拖我后腿。”  
“你这就走了？”李佳比靳东矮不少，口气再不善也习惯性仰视他，靳东也习惯性地答她：“对，待会法网有个国内的活动。”  
“活动完了回来么？”  
“晚上去长春，有点事。”他临走之前到底说了句重话，“我总不至于亏了你。少作点妖，消停过日子吧。”  
靳东拉开门，看见大儿子就站在厨房门口三步远的地方，清澈的眼睛懵懂地看着他，和他身后的李佳。小爷听见了多少，又听懂了多少？靳东侧身半回头，眼角扫了下李佳，李佳没留意到他的眼神，但母亲的本能让她立刻过去抱住了儿子——这也是她现在唯一能把握的人了。  
长春之行总体来说很顺利。可能是因为红旗从来没找过代言人的关系，从头到尾都透着种大姑娘上轿似的羞涩和重视，负责人主动带着靳东进车间，从头到尾地给他介绍装配流程，并且颇为自豪地表示红旗现在的高端型号正在向劳斯莱斯看齐，不但可以定制，还可以提供多种客制化选项，目前第一个定制客户就是红旗全线的挡风玻璃供货商、福耀的董事长。靳东听得频频点头，含笑问道：“不知我有没有这个荣幸，也在咱们红旗定制一辆车？代言成不成先放一边，我也不敢和曹总相提并论，只要能支持国有产业、支持咱们红旗，我就愿意尽一份力。希望红旗能给我这样的机会。”  
“没问题！当然可以！靳老师您就是我们的第二位客户！不知道靳老师想要什么样的配色，什么样的座椅？哦对，我们还可以提供刻字服务，就刻在副驾手套箱的拉门上，”对方喜出望外，拉开刚下线的车指给靳东看，“您看就是这个位置，您完全可以刻上您家人的名字，对吧，看着就高端洋气！”  
靳东笑容不变，欣然点头，当天上午就签了一份金额700万的定制合同。


End file.
